Shere Khan
Shere Khan is a tiger and the primary, main antagonist of the Japanese anime series, The Jungle Book and the three Italian animated series, Simba the King Lion, Simba Jr. Goes to N.Y. and the World Cup and Winner and the Golden Child. Background He is a tiger who violates many laws of the Jungle, including eating humans and cows, and over-hunting. He has his service with hyenas and monkeys (and his right arm is the most trusted hyena henchman, Tabaqui) and is also the one who pushed the path of the evil Grizzle, a wolf once part of the Seeonee Wolf Pack. Plus, he appears as Alba's boss and later some rhinos, ostriches, vultures wild dogs, termites, and killer bees. 'Personality' Shere Khan is evil, ruthless, recalcitrant, malicious, merciless, aggressive, arrogant, homicidal, brutal, psychopathic, cruel, corruptive, abusive, cowardly (with a fear of fire), murderous, sadistic, misanthropic, traitorous, treacherous, tyrannical, barbaric, charismatic, manipulative, vengeful, xenophobic, egotistical, oppressive, conspirative, calculative, intelligent, and dangerous. He may seem lazy, but is incredibly vicious, especially to his henchman hyena, Kurdy. 'Physical appearance' Shere Khan is a muscular Bengal Tiger with orange fur, black stripes, black nose, white fur on the fur-sides of his chins and chest, and claws on his feet. Roles in the series ''The Jungle Book Shere Khan is also fearless and indomitable of most things, except that he is a pyrophobe (or one who fears fire), he is frightened by guns and he withdraws when it comes to an elephant named Hathi. His loathing for humans is part of a history that goes back to his first ancestor's encounter with one. The injury on his right, hind leg is dealt by Alexander in a fight. Later, other injuries he would receive include: A piercing being made in his forehead after Mowgli attacks him with a long, narrow, sharp-edged rock; the wound over his left eye being made, again by Mowgli, slashing it with a blade in requital for slashing Mowgli's left thigh and harming one of his new human friends/future family members, leaving the tiger disfigured; and in the last showdown, Mowgli defeats and slays Shere Khan by stabbing him in one of his sides. Simba the King Lion He once took over the Jungle, the King Lion's former turf by somehow persuading the poachers on killing Simba's father, and later ordered Kurdy to take away the baby, while he slaughtered his mother. He also killed off Buckshot's dad as well. Shere Khan found out the young, orphaned cub escaped into the Jungle with Mother Wolf, and he ponders the day would soon come to vanquish the future king so he could rule all. It is rumored that his gaze has the power to petrify things; he's also agile and wily in battle. He may seem intimidating, but he can be a coward himself whenever he faces an enemy who could actually fight back. As Simba grew up, Shere Khan was able to recruit a large army of various animals. After they went through the Valley of Forgotten Time and the Nile, his troops were evenly matched, except for the crocodiles who remained neutral but later helped Simba, and excepting the Cobras who were exiled. Finally, he was isolated from his troops, and Simba made the upper hand, anointing him as king. He was later succeeded by his vengeful cousin, Berdan. 'Winner and the Golden Child''' By Episode 9, it was revealed that Khan has returned and resumed his plans on ruling the Jungle and overthrowing Simba. So far, he's recruited Kurdy and the hyenas as well as the monkeys. There was no explanation as to how he was resurrected, though. His goal eventually changed as he found out Ari, the Fifth Child of the Prophecy has been hiding in the Jungle. Since then, he's become more relentless with his troops, and the animals grew concerned of his actions when some of the hyenas were unwilling to serve him. They sent out Fox, and Cricket to take a look and recruit as spies. Because of the intel his hyenas picked up, he decided to establish a soccer match against Ari, Winner, and company; needless to say, he was pretty fast, agile, and aggressive, to the point where he knocked out a vulture goalie unconscious. So far, he's recruited some hyenas, monkeys, and vultures for his team. It wasn't long before he and Vegan met Maya in a sealed cave in the desert. In an attempt to eliminate the Child of the Fifth Prophecy, he made an alliance with the sorceress, Maya, along with her two minions. Then, they'd worked rigorously for the upcoming war/soccer match, and established a team known as The Devils of the Jungle. He lost to the Jungle Team, as did Maya who was transformed permanently into a vulture by Ari. He later wanted to make a peace offering but was banished away by Winner and his team. Gallery Trivia * Shere Khan was based on the villain of the same name from Rudyard Kipling's 1894 novel. Category:Characters Category:Mondo TV characters Category:Anime characters Category:The Jungle Book characters Category:Simba the King Lion characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Cats Category:Deceased characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters